1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical locking devices, and more specifically to keyless or passive cable locks designed for use with automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem being solved by the present invention is how to provide a simple and reliable means for hitching something of value to a parked automobile to prevent loss and discourage theft. In an isolated location, such as out in the desert, on a mountain road, on the side of a highway, at a campground, or in the midst of a large parking lot, where the vehicle itself provides the only stationary anchoring point, how might the motorist temporarily tie his dog, his bicycle, his portable grill, or tool box or other valuable belongings to the vehicle?
Today, a motorist would likely solve the problem in a mundane way, as there are few, if any devices currently available that specifically address the problem. The motorist may tie a rope to a door handle; however, today's automobile door handles are lift-type latches that cannot accommodate a knotted rope. The motorist may tie the rope to a trailer hitch or to a luggage rack, if his vehicle is so equipped. Or the motorist might pass a length of chain around a bumper or grill, or around some part of the vehicle undercarriage. These solutions may or may not be available to the motorist, depending on how the vehicle is equipped, and in any case each solution is accompanied by some degree of inconvenience. In an unfortunate scenario, the aforementioned solutions can backfire on an absent-minded motorist who drives away while forgetting that something of value is hitched to the car.
The present disclosure illustrates a safe, convenient, and effective solution to the problem.